


HELA'S BROKEN!

by HelaThorLoki



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hela - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaThorLoki/pseuds/HelaThorLoki
Summary: Madness turns into Tears!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when Hela, Thor, and Loki's heated argument turned into a heated battle between fire daggers, thunder and lighting, and ice daggers in the throne room of Asgard. Glass shattering, weapons clattering, and angry yelling could be heard as it echoed the palace halls of columns. Hela was about to strike her brothers when she missed her targets. Her weapons flew straight up in the air, hitting the ceiling, causing the once beautiful paintings of their families to crack and fall to the palace throne room floor, revealing Odin's deepest and darkest secrets of all hidden secrets of Asgard. 

"By Odin's beard! What is this?!" Thor yelled, summoning his hammer.   
Loki paled as white as a Valhalla ghost. "Hela..."

Hela paled very white as snow, falling down on her knees in shame, crying her heart out in mourning. A memory she didn't want to remember. Making Odin happy in the past killed her inside, leaving her dead inside. "No..." Hela bawled. Even Thor and Loki were in tears. 

HAD ODIN (insert middle name) BORSON BEEN LYING ABOUT THE PASTS?   
TO COVER UP THE DEATH WARS?

If they haven't been into a HEATED BATTLE ARGUMENT, they wouldn't have found some of Odin's hidden secrets of all secrets.


	2. GRAVES!

Memorial Day was the most saddest day that everyone participates in every year. Not only it was the day of remembering the fallen soldiers for our country, but it was also to remember your loved ones. Flowers were stacked, the flags flew, and everyone went from graveyard to graveyard to pay their respects, but in Asgard and 9 Realms were a little different.

There were silence in Asgard as everyone went their way to each graves at the graveyards, but for Hela, it was different. She stood in the relic room, looking down at the big hole in the floor (where the dead army soldiers laid in), looking very depressed. Her two younger brothers, Thor and Loki, stood by her to support her. 'I can't do this. I help kill these innocent people with Odin. I know I've changed, but I just can't.' Hela thought to herself, forcing herself to climb down the ladder (which it was better than falling down in the dark) to the graves under the palace. Once at the bottom, her knees gave in and fell on the floor, shriek-crying her heart out, her voice echoed the quiet, eerie room that was filled with dead people.

Hela cried so much that she didn't even hear her brothers coming down and setting the flowers on the floor. Loki understood how Hela felt. After all, he used to be a villain by force and against his will, but he had done the damage with the Mad Titan Thanos, and he had finished gravesiting with Thanos and the Black Order. And Oh Norns, he hated being with them, but they've changed and it still haunt him whenever he saw them.


End file.
